whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Lawrence Snelly
Sometimes credited as Larry Snelly or, in earlier material, Lawrence Schnelli or Larry Schnelli. See his artwork for White Wolf and Vampire: The Eternal Struggle. Credits Lawrence's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Art Director * 1999/March: *''1999/January'': MTAs: Tales of Magick: Dark Adventure *''1999: * ''1998/December: *''1998/December'': *''1998/October'': MTAs: Digital Web 2.0 *''1998/September: * ''1998/July: *''1998/June 25: *1998/June 1: * [[1998|''1998]]/May : *''1998/April'': *''1998/March'': *''1998/February'': *''1998/January'': *''1997/September'': * 1997/May: * 1997/May: *''1997/April 15: *1997/March'': *''1997/March'': MTAs: Euthanatos Tradition Book * 1997/February: MTAs: Dreamspeakers Tradition Book * 1997: '' * ''1997: '' * ''1997: '' * ''1997: '' * ''1997: *''1997: *1997: *1997: *1996/December'': *''1996/October'': MTAs: Beyond the Barriers: The Book of Worlds * 1996/August: * 1996/July: *''1996/July'': VTDA: Book of Storyteller Secrets * 1996/July: *''1996/May'': MTAs: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1996/March: MTAs: Celestial Chorus Tradition Book (as "Larwrence Snelly") * 1996/March: MTAs: Cult of Ecstasy Tradition Book * 1996: MTAs: Technocracy: Void Engineers * 1996: * 1996: '' * ''1996: '' * ''1995/December: *''1995/December'': *''1995/October: *1995/October'': *''1995: (as "Lawrence Snelli") * ''1995: * 1995: MTAs: Hidden Lore * 1995: *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Transylvania by Night *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition *Werewolf: The Wild West's Frontier Secrets *Werewolf: The Wild West's Ghost Towns *World of Darkness' Midnight Circus *Wraith: The Oblivion's Guildbook: Masquers *Wraith: The Oblivion's Guildbook: Pardoners and Puppeteers *Wraith: The Oblivion's Renegades *Wraith: The Oblivion's The Risen *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Second Edition Artist * 2004/June: '' * ''2003/February 3: * 1999/July: * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1999: '' * ''1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1995: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition *Trinity's Luna Rising: Psi Order ISRA and Luna Sourcebook *Vampire: The Eternal Struggle ** Sword of Caine set *** Carmen *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition Book Design *''1998/February'': Cover Art * 2003/April 28: * 1999: * 1998/November 19: *''2001/December'': *World of Darkness' Outcasts: A Players Guide to Pariahs Cover Design * 1996/October: MTAs: Beyond the Barriers: The Book of Worlds * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1994/August 13: MTAs: Technocracy: Iteration X *''1998/February'': *Vampire: The Masquerade's Los Angeles by Night *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Frontier Secrets *World of Darkness' Outcasts: A Players Guide to Pariahs *''1996/July'': *''1997/April 15: *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'The Hierarchy' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook' Layout and Typesetting *1998/July'': *''1997/March'': *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Frontier Secrets Special Thanks * 1998/November 19: : Larry "Master Vampire" Snelly, for art directing some of the finest work this industry has ever seen. * 1996/August: : Larry "Goob Spooge" Snelly, for spilling out the contents of his comical coconut. Strange days ahead... * 1994/December: : Larry "Good Boy" Snelly, for all the nice stuff Santa brought him. * 1994/August 13: MTAs: Technocracy: Iteration X: Larry "Poster Child" Snelly, for his twitchy mass-media Jyhad. * 1994: MTAs: Akashic Brotherhood Tradition Book: Larry "Flea Circus" Snelly, for his endless battle against microscopic roommates. * Category:Artists Snelly, Lawrence